Memories
by Three Dead Hearts
Summary: When you lose your heart to someone there is a chance that you will never get it back. One sided Daphne/Harry.


A/N: Lyrics are from the song Ask the Lonely by Journey, if you haven't heard it yet you really should, it is a beautiful song. The story is hopefully based off of the song.

* * *

_**-Memories-**_

_As you search the embers  
Think what you've had, remember  
Hang on, don't you let go now  
You know, with every heartbeat, we love  
Nothing comes easy  
Hang on, ask the lonely  
_

_Hang on, ask the lonely  
When you're feeling love's unfair  
You just ask the lonely  
When you're lost in deep despair  
You just ask the lonely _

_Ask the lonely  
When you're down in deep despair  
When you're down in deep despair  
Ask the lonely  
Lonely_

Rain poured down over the glass as she stared out the window, obscuring her view. Not that she would have actually seen anything out there, her thoughts were one her past. On what had happened all those years ago, that left her heartbroken and lonely here at the window. She hadn't left her home in years. Not because she couldn't, but because the world had lost is meaning to her. She felt nothing for it, and new that it would give nothing to her. She would give anything, and she really meant anything to be back there in her past and experiencing the last joys of her life.

She turned away from the window, maybe someday she would return to the world, but that day was not today.

She had watched him over the years. It had started in their first year on mere curiosity. She had expectations on what he would be like, though who didn't? He was Harry Potter. Everyone knew about him, but know one knew who he was. She was surprised at what she saw, he was nothing like what she thought he would be like what everyone had claimed that he would be like. Her curiosity piking even more she watched him over the next few years.

She didn't know when it had happened, but at some point over the years it had turned from curiosity into something more. During their fourth year, as it approached Christmas she found herself wishing that she was the one that he would ask to the Yule Ball, but she knew that the likelihood of that happening was slim. Why would he ask a Slytherin, when the only one he had dealings with regularly was Draco Malfoy? As time went on, her found herself with a separate date to the ball. She acted her part, and was the perfect pureblood princess date, but she couldn't help the longing and jealousy. When she saw the girl he was with leave him with some other boy her heart leaped in joy.

Fifth year she watched as the Ravenclaw girl flirted with her Harry. It was the hardest thing that she ever had to do. Every time she saw that girl she felt a deep loathing that she had never felt for anyone. Then came Valentines Day, and she the fiasco that the date had turn into, she never felt happier.

The next year she started to encourage herself into asking Harry out. It took her a while to finally work up enough nerve, and then she saw that he was dating the Weasley girl. Her heart broke, and she knew that she would never have him despite her most desperate wishes. She fell into a shell of herself, all that remained was the mask. She knew that with every chocolate he gave Weasley, he was taking one step away from her.

When she had learned that he was on the run, and the most wanted she wished and hoped that he would survive. It went against everything her parents had ever taught her, and what they believed in, but she was beyond caring. She knew that if he died she would die. Every day she went through the daily motions feeling empty, covered by her mask so that no one would notice that there was nothing left to her, and listened for news on him.

When her parents had died in the final battle and he had returned to Weasley, she locked herself up in her home, and stayed there. The only time she had left was to attend her sister's wedding.

She glared at her hallow reflection. Her skin was milk white from like of sun for years, and she had turned plump after spending her time eating chocolate. Her once beautiful self having long since wasted away. She whacked the over the candles on her dresser, thinking of how pathitic it was that the best days of her life was watching a man she would never have.

She took one last look at the news paper that had started it all, announcing the wedding of one Harry James Potter to a Ginevra Molly Weasley on the anniversary of the first date. There was a picture showing the happy couple so deeply in love, and she couldn't even hate the Weasley girl for having Harry, having his love, having his looks, having his heart. She wasn't even jealous of the girl. Just seeing the way that Harry looked at Weasley, she knew that there was nothing that could come between a love like that. All she felt was a lonely acceptance.

He vaguely remembered her father saying that there was no one good enough for his little princess. She agreed, no one but one man, and he would never be hers.

Perhaps someday Daphne Greengrass would return to the world. "But," she mumbled to herself as she packed away in her special treasure box were she kept every picture and everything and even remotely mentioned Harry or relating to have, "That day is not today."


End file.
